The present invention relates to a remote control apparatus.
In situations where terminal equipment, such as a load, is located at a great distance from central equipment and is remotely controlled therefrom, the number of wires connecting the terminal equipment with the central equipment should be held to a minimum in order to reduce construction and maintenance costs and to improve the reliability of the system. For this purpose, signals heretofore have been multiplexed, which necessitates the provision of multiplexing and demultiplexing devices. Accordingly, the overall system tends to be complex and expensive.
It is accordingly the primary object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which can remotely control any desired load or the like using a single signal line and having a simple structure and without introducing the aforementioned difficulties.